Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of an image processing apparatus, a method, and a computer-readable medium for binarizing scanned data.
Related Art
Heretofore, an image processing apparatus has been known that is configured to binarize scanned data generated by scanning an image recorded on a document sheet. For instance, a method has been known that is adapted to generate a histogram of pixels forming scanned data and binarize the scanned data based on an edge intensity of each pixel when the scanned data includes both character components and non-character components.